


There Is Hope in the World

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Attraction, Blood, Death, Drama, Friendship, Horror, Insanity, Killing, M/M, Murder, Murderers, POV Craig Tucker, Psychological Drama, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The world was pretty much going to shit. Dead bodies piled up, houses are always getting bombed everyday, people running around, waving a sharp knife or machete, sometimes they'd be running around completely nude just for the hell of it.Though I wasn't sure how or when the world went into turmoil, all I know is, if I'm ever gonna live to be twenty five, I really gotta avoid lunatics...even if one was pretty attractive.





	There Is Hope in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for not being much active recently, if you noticed or not, I was busy working on a few one shot stories I wrote for an upcoming event that's happening next month, and I was just getting a head start so I can edit, make some fan art, and other stuff before it's time to officially post them. So expect eight new and very spicy stories next month!
> 
> Anyways, now that I've finished writing those stories, I thought it would be a good idea to write another story that has no real relation to those stories, and I'm just writing this one cause I need more dark humor and Dystopian world stories, there's not that many of them from what I see, so I might as well as be that weirdo that actually writes one for her own entertainment and to gain back my sanity after a long week of writing nothing but fluff, comedy, and naughty shit.
> 
> So hope you enjoy this weird...story, and like it for what it is. Have fun.

The world was pretty much going to shit. Dead bodies piled up, houses are always getting bombed everyday, people running around, waving a sharp knife or machete, sometimes they'd be running around completely nude just for the hell of it.

No one knew why things became the way they are. Maybe it started when a strange disease swept the entire globe, killing millions. Maybe it was the corrupted government deciding to kill all of us off to decrease the population. Maybe it was some sort of cruel god that decided it would be fun to torture humanity. Whatever the reason maybe, in this world, it's kill or be killed. 

Basically...everyone was fucked.

I sighed as I hear my alarm clock ringing. The sound has become off, instead of ringing like it should, it kept ringing as if it's being muffled by something. I would buy a new one, but I know for a fact that if I get a new clock, it would also sound off, besides, as long as it does it job in annoying me awake, then there's no need to spend what little money I have in my pocket just for a dumb alarm clock.

I got out of bed, feeling tired and groggy. The night prior, I wasn't able to get any sleep, I mean, how can anyone sleep when the constant yelling and bombs going off outside keeps waking you up every now and then. I let out a yawn, stretching my aching back. The bed I was sleeping in was a bed I used to have when I was a little kid, but ever since the world went to hell, my family weren't able to get a bigger bed for me, unless we wanted to sell one of our fingers to the Mattress King. If I had cared enough, I would consider the bed too small for my long body, and I might even consider cutting one of my fingers if that meant I could finally sleep more comfortably. Luckily I didn't care enough, and besides, the floor was much more comfortable than the actual bed.

I left my room, deciding to risk taking a shower since it's already been two days, and I was tired of feeling gross. As I stripped my clothes away, I prayed that dad fixed the pipes already and no weird sludge will be coming out of the shower head. I turned the knobs on, and sighed in relief as cold water started coming out. Though it would be nice to have warm water, our boiler suddenly stopped working a few years back. We just have to hope we don’t get sick from showering with ice cold water all the time.

After a very quick shower, I stepped out, dry myself, and changed my clothes to something warm for the weather outside, and because I was still cold from the shower. Once I was finished dressing, I headed downstairs. I noticed that Tricia was standing by the window, rifle in hand.

“Hey...sis...what are you doing?” I asked, cautiously walking towards her.

Tricia turned her head to look at me, her eyes were more dead than mine. “Gonna shoot the neighbor kids,” her reply was.

“Um...you know one of our neighbors is...Clyde, right?”

“....Your point?” Tricia narrowed her eyes at me.

“Nevermind, do whatever,” I said as I backed away and headed towards the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen, I saw mom cooking away with whatever food we had in the cupboard, her hair was a mess, and it looked like she hasn’t slept in days. “Mom, do you know Tricia is trying to assassinate the neighbors again?”

“God damn it,” mom sighed, “Thomas, go tell your daughter to stop playing assassin and bring her over here. I’ve already made breakfast,” mom said in a harsh tone.

“Fine,” dad sighed, he got up from the table and headed over to where Tricia was. I could hear struggling from the other room, and then gunshots. I flinched as I looked back, hoping neither of them were dead. “Got her,” dad sighed, I noticed his arm was bleeding.

“Jesus dad,” I said as I quickly grabbed a washcloth and pressed it against dad’s arm.

“Tricia, how many times have I told you not to play with the guns? You know getting bullets are really hard during the winter,” mom said.

Tricia just let out a growl as she wiggled herself out of dad’s grip and rushed over towards the table. I felt bad for her, considering she was still so young when the world pretty much ended. She no longer acted like a little sister, but more of a murderous beast that will jump on you when you have your guard down. God knows how many times she tried to gnaw my arm off when I wasn’t looking.

“Alright you three, sit down and have breakfast. We’re having stale toast,” mom said.

We all sat down and stared at the sorry excuse for food in front of us. As if the bread being stale wasn’t bad enough, but mom burnt the toast.

“Don’t like it? You can eat the garbage if you want,” mom slammed the frying pan on the table when she noticed how uneasy and disgusted we were. “I slave by the stove every fucking day, and this is the fucking appreication I get? Well sorry if I don’t want to risk my life just to get a box of cereal and juice for all of you!”

“Mom, we’re not saying anything,” I said, feeling uneasy.

“You were thinking it, weren’t you?” Mom glared.

“Dear, maybe you should take a nap, when was the last time you slept?”

“How can I fucking sleep when my own daughter is acting like a dog, my own husband can’t provide for us and is getting sicker by the minute, and you,” mom pointed at me, “I don’t even want to know what’s in that head of yours. You don’t do shit around here.”

“.....I’m sorry,” I looked down, staring at the table.

“....Oh god...Craig, no...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean that...I’m just so tired,” mom sighed, placing her hand on her head.

“...It’s...fine,” I said. I get up from the table, not feeling very hungry, “better get to school before the Snatcher drives by.”

“Be careful dear, and remember. When you’re at school, do as they say, keep your head down, don’t look at anyone, and speak in a low voice,” mom said.

I sighed, “I know,” I left the house, being sure to take my backpack and an umbrella with me. As I left, I saw Clyde coming out of his house, he smiled when he noticed me and came rushing over.

“Hey dude!” Clyde said cheerfully.

I smiled, always glad to see Clyde, “hey.”

“Dude, you’re so thin, did you eat breakfast?” Clyde asked.

“Nah,” I shrugged.

“That’s no good, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Clyde said.

“Clyde, any meal is the most important meal of the week,” I sighed.

“Yeah, but still. You should eat more before you’re nothing but skin and bones, I bet I can pick you up!” Clyde smiled.

“Clyde, don’t you-” I let out a sudden gasped as Clyde does indeed lift me up with ease. I felt embarrassed being picked up like this, but I was more worried for Clyde. “Clyde, put me down before someone sees!”

“Sorry sorry sorry. Just wanted to make you smile. Smiling is always nice,” Clyde smiled.

I sighed, “I appreciate the gesture, Clyde, but you know if you show any ounce of happiness in front of the spies, you’ll be the one who goes to the Chop Chop room,” I said.

“Oh….okay,” Clyde sighed, dropping his smile entirely.

“Come on, we better head to school before the Snatcher drives by our street.”

“I really don’t like that guy, I saw him take Annie yesterday, and all I could do was hide in the bushes as Annie screamed for help,” Clyde said.

“I know, buddy, but it’s better her than you, right?”

“...I don’t know about that,” Clyde sighed.

“....” I patted his back and we continued on our way to school as quickly as we can.

Once we reached school, we let out a small sigh of relief, not because we were worried we’d be late for class, it was because we don’t have to worry about the Snatcher.

Here, kids don’t actually need to go to school, it’s not really required anymore since no one really learns anything, there were no teachers, no staff, and most of the time, kids are just hanging around the hall till it’s finally time to go home. The only reason we do go is to avoid some creep called the Snatcher. I’ve never seen him before, but I heard stories from others that have seen him. He was some sort of creep that possibly was hired by the school to look for any kids that were roaming around the streets, if he catches you, well...you were a goner. The Snatcher’s target are usually kids my age, but I have seen him take kids that are around Tricia’s age as well. I’ve never seen him go after elementary school kids, so it has to be middle and high school kids he’s after. The Snatcher never comes to houses, in fact, he never goes inside any buildings, which is why the school is the safest place to be. Why we can’t just stay inside the house? Well...even your own homes aren’t safe. There will always be some sort of bombs that will be thrown into your home if someone knows you’re in there, and there will always be someone trying to rob you. So it’s better to leave the house during the day when it’s more active, and pray that nothing happens to you at night.

Still, even with this Snatcher guy going around and kidnapping kids for god knows what, school isn’t better. Even if we don’t have classes or a real schedule, it was still a war zone here. Kids are very territorial, same goes for the adults that are around. The principal is a madman, dictating us and making sure we are ready for a war that’s about to happen. Of course, we weren’t sure what war he was talking about, but every now and then, we’d have to act like behaved kids, while having propaganda for war fill our heads. What’s worse, the school had kids acting like spies, they’d keep an eye on anyone that doesn’t follow the basic rules, no talking loudly, no going somewhere unauthorized unless you were one of the staff, no conspiring against the principal and the school, and if you do choose to come to school, you must stay at until 3:00 p.m. sharp. Not 2:59, and you definitely cannot stay at 3:01 p.m. If you were caught breaking those rules, you’d be taken to the Chop Chop room, as we kids called it. Anyone who broke the rules would go into that room, but never come back out. It was torture, but it was better than being out there, at least here, we get a decent meal during lunch, and can technically go anywhere we want, as long as it’s not the restricted areas that had signs on them.

Still, I wasn’t sure how I felt about a school that had cameras pointing at you at all times, excluding the bathroom and a few hallways that had pillars that blocked everything, so it would be pointless to set cameras around there. However, I was more worried for Clyde.

Though Clyde is a very good guy and does follow the rules as best as he could, he was still someone that smiled all the time, tried to be positive, tried to make the best of things, it’s actually why I like being around him, he gives us a bit of hope for the future, of course, the principal doesn’t like kids who are constantly happy and looking hopeful, and though it doesn’t go against the written rules, the principal will still send his spies to search for anyone that looks so...hopeful, and that meant Clyde was a target.

I don’t doubt that Clyde will be taken to the Chop Chop room any time soon. I just pray that he’ll stick around a little longer. Though Clyde was the smartest kid in school, he is my best friend.

“Hey Craig, wanna shoot some hoops for a bit?” Clyde smiled.

“....Sure thing, buddy,” I smiled, “we can play till Token and Jimmy comes over, okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Clyde smiled. We headed to the courtyard to play a bit of basketball, and seeing Clyde look so happy, well...I just wish things would stay how they were, us having fun, and not worrying about anything around us.

If you lived anywhere else, you’d say that the town you live in has to be the worst place in existence, but if you find yourself in South Park, well...you’d probably be begging to die. Growing up, South Park was always known to be a crazy place full of weird shit, but once everything went to shit, the town became even crazier.

So if you ever find yourself in South Park, may God have mercy on your soul.

* * *

Lunch time came rolling around, and we were all a bit excited to eat something, especially the kids who haven’t ate anything for awhile now. Of course, the food they gave us was pretty...questionable. Today’s lunch was a meat stew, cornbread, and green jello. The meat in the stew was...strange to say the least, it didn’t look like any meat I’ve seen before, in fact, it didn’t look like it came from an animal I’ve seen. I wonder if it’s some kind of fake meat or even meat from an animal that isn’t a cow, pig, or even sheep.

Whatever the case maybe, I decided not to eat the mysterious meat stew and went straight for the cornbread and jello.

“You’re not going to eat that?” Clyde asked, shoving the meaty stew into his mouth.

“You know I never eat anything with meat from here,” I sighed, “and I’m not sure if you should eat it either, Clyde.”

“What? It tastes great!” Clyde said.

“Really? This tastes like crap to me,” Token said, poking a meat chunk with his spoon.

“I-I a-agree, e-even the j-jello is a w-w-weird green color,” Jimmy said.

I sighed, just nibbling on my slightly stale cornbread in peace. “If you want to eat my stew, Clyde, go ahead.” I noticed how he kept eyeing it.

“Thanks,” Clyde grinned. Once he was done with his stew on his plate, he grabbed my tray and proceeded to eat it. “I don’t see why you guys are complaining so much about the food anyways, it’s already hard trying to find food outside, right? Especially with people fighting all the time.”

“You have a point, Clyde,” Token said.

“Y-yeah...b-but don’t y-you find it s-s-strange how the s-s-school is serving us f-f-f-food? Especially s-s-stuff with actual m-m-meat?”

“Shush,” I said when I noticed a spy walking by. They looked at us for a few seconds, narrowing their eyes, before walking past us with their tray. “Careful, Jimmy. Spies are everywhere,” I said.

“S-sorry,” Jimmy said.

We looked around, seeing how everyone in the room have become tensed, knowing full well that they were being watched.

Though there were cameras watching us, they don’t capture audio, however, spies can see and hear what we say. Spies were pretty much a selected group of students that the principal picks to spy on the other kids, making sure they aren’t breaking his rules. It’s hard to tell who was a spy since they looked like everyone else, however, the one way you can know someone is a spy is the way they moved, the way they stay perfectly quiet, how they behave, and of course, how they would constantly scan the entire room. They were like robots that were making sure no one was misbehaving.

“We better just keep our heads down and just eat our lunches,” I said.

“Good idea,” Token whispered.

We just sat in silence, making sure we weren’t looking suspicious. However, as I was scanning the room myself, keeping a lookout on potential spies, my eyes stopped on a particular blonde sitting at an empty table a few feet away from us.

Tweek Tweak.

“Oh god, does Tweek suspect us?” Clyde asked when he noticed how Tweek was now looking at our direction, but he wasn’t looking at us, he was looking...at me.

“I don’t...know,” I said. My eyes met his, and it was as if we were having a staring contest, just waiting to see who would look away first. I’ll admit, I was terrified of Tweek, because I know he was a spy, I’ve seen him dragging an unconscious kid by mistake once, he saw me, but didn’t say or do anything, he just kept dragging the kid to the Chop Chop room.

I felt terrified at that moment, and I was glad that Tweek didn’t try taking me in there as well, still, knowing that Tweek was a spy, I had to be very careful around him. Which is a shame...he was pretty cute.

I looked away first, and just kept nibbling my cornbread and ignoring the pair of eyes staring at me.

Just get over yourself, Craig. No matter how much you like Tweek, it would never work. He’s a spy, and I’m just trying to stay alive until I reach my twenties. It could never work.

* * *

The walk home was long and stressful, not because our houses were far from the school, but because of all the traps that were set during the day. One wrong move, and we’d all blow up.

“So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?” Clyde smiled.

“I’m not sure, maybe hide in our lockers for the rest of the day?” Token suggested.

“Nah, t-the b-b-bathrooms are bigger, w-we can hide in there instead,” Jimmy said.

“Sounds good,” I said.

Clyde stopped walking, pouting a bit, “you guys need to stop saying stuff like that. You gotta live life to the fullest!”

“If we do that, I’m sure our live spans will get short,” I said.

“I’m telling you guys, if you don’t lighten up on these dark times, we’ll never rebuild society as it once was before! Don’t you miss the days when kids could go to school without some weird creep kidnapping them all the time?”

“Well...child abduction was a thing before this, so…” I mentioned.

“Don’t you miss the days when the sun was out and we can enjoy the warm rays?”

“People are getting cancer more easily because of how much the sun is literally cooking our planet,” Token said.

“Don’t you miss the days when little kids could play on the playground without a care in the world?”

“Aside f-from getting s-s-scrapes and d-diseases.”

“Guys, what I’m trying to say is, if you keep looking down all the time, there will never be hope for a better future! We gotta stick together and try to stay positive,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, I love you dude, but there’s no hope for us. This town is gonna burn while we’re all in it one day,” Token said.

“Still...Clyde does have a point. Who knows, maybe if we do try to be upbeat, maybe things will get better one day,” I said.

“You’re actually listening to him?” Token asked.

“I’m just saying...it wouldn’t hurt to try and be a bit happy every now and then.”

“C-Craig, you are the opposite d-d-definition of h-happiness,” Jimmy said.

“Screw you,” I flipped him off.

Clyde smiled, “see? If you guys act more like we did when we were kids, things will be okay again! We just gotta look forward,” as Clyde was talking, I noticed a kid going by carelessly on his bike. I had a bad feeling, “have a huge grin on our faces,” I began reaching for my umbrella that was in my bag, “and take life by the hand and say-” Before Clyde could finish, I quickly stepped in front of him, holding my umbrella out, shielding him and the others as a huge explosion went off. Blood flew our way, splatting at us. Lucky for the guys, my umbrella saved them, but since my umbrella was small, it hits me straight in the face. “Oh god!”

“Ugh...fuck,” I put down my umbrella, spitting and cursing, “shit, it got in my fucking mouth!” I exclaimed, trying my best to wipe the blood away, but there was just so much.

“...Pfff...ha ha ha ha ha!” Both Token and Jimmy began laughing, seeing how my efforts in trying to save them ended with me getting blood and other shit all over myself.

“It’s not...ugh...funny,” I said, trying to wipe the meaty chunk off of my jacket.

“It sorta is,” Token said.

“I-it’s d-definitely f-funny,” Jimmy said.

“See? This is what I mean! You guys need to lighten up and laugh every now and then,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, a kid literally blew up just a few feet away from us, and you want us to laugh?” I asked, still trying to wipe the blood off of my face.

“Well...nothing is perfect,” Clyde shrugged.

They all chuckled, looking a bit more happier than earlier, and though I was pissed, I couldn’t help but smile a bit myself. Clyde really does shine a bit of hope for us.

As they kept laughing, while I was still pissed, I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned around and felt my heart stop when I saw it was Tweek. The guys immediately stopped laughing themselves, even if they didn’t have to worry about anything since this was after school hours, so the spies couldn’t do shit to us at that moment, but still, it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Um….h-hello,” I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

“.....” Tweek suddenly took out what appeared to be a handkerchief, he handed it to me, “here.”

“...W-what’s this for?” I asked. I was worried there was poison or something laced on it.

“To clean your face,” Tweek said.

“Oh,” I was surprised, “thanks,” I said.

We just stood there for a few seconds, he was still there, staring at me, probably waiting for me to use it, but I wasn’t sure how much I trusted it.

Tweek sighed, “there’s nothing on it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Well…” I looked back at the guys, seeing the worried expressions on their faces. “....How do I know you’re not lying?” I said boldly.

“Craig, don’t!” Clyde whispered.

“....Tch,” Tweek clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes before grabbing the handkerchief and began wiping my face, “if I wanted you dead, I would have done something less obvious. We spies are more creative than this,” Tweek said as he wiped my face.

“So...you admit that you’re a spy,” I said.

“It’s not like it’s a secret, besides...you saw me doing my job...didn’t you?” Tweek asked.

“....” I didn’t say anything, I just bit my tongue and let Tweek wipe the blood off of my face.

“...Better...I can see your face more clearly now,” Tweek said.

“So you could spy on me and make sure it’s really me?” I asked, feeling my heart racing.

“....No...because I like your face,” Tweek said.

“....Oh….” I felt my cheeks getting warm, “...okay.”

Tweek looked at me before he gave me a small smile. Once he was done wiping my face, he handed me the handkerchief and began leaving.

“See you tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“Um...yeah...you too?” I said.

Tweek then left, and I watched him leave for awhile before he was out of sight. I let out a sigh, stared at the handkerchief before tightening my grip on it.

“Dude...what the fuck just happened?” Clyde asked.

“I….I have no idea,” I said. I looked at the blood stained handkerchief, feeling my heart pounding.

When I got home and somehow managed to survive my mom’s interrogation on why I was covered in blood, I simply went on with the rest of the day, showering, eating the food that my parents managed to find for us, watching Tricia doing her thing, then heading to my room to sleep.

Sighing tiredly, I got on my bed, bending my legs a bit, and making sure I don’t fall off the bed this time. As I laid there, wondering if I’ll be able to get some sleep, I suddenly remembered the handkerchief Tweek gave me.

I took it out from my pocket, and just...stared at it. I pressed my thumb against it, feeling how soft it was, even if it was still covered in blood. I remembered what Tweek said to me, or how he looked at me, or how he wiped the blood from my face. I pressed my face against my pillow, trying to calm down my heart.

“....” I closed my eyes as I held the handkerchief close to my body, nuzzling against it as I got some sleep for the night.

I didn’t even care about the noises that were happening outside for once.

* * *

Lunch the next day was a nice plate of pea soup, a muffin, and a bar of chocolate. Since there was no meat in it, I let myself eat it, even if the food still taste bad, the soup was cold.

“....”

“.....”

“....”

I sighed when I felt three pair of eyes staring at me, getting annoyed, I put down my spoon and glared at my friends.

“What?”

“Just...yesterday...nothing happened between you and Tweek, right?” Token asked.

“For the last time, no. I was with you three the entire day, remember?”

“Y-yeah but, w-w-what if this is f-f-for that t-t-time he saw y-you w-when he was doing h-his job? M-maybe it’s f-for that?” Jimmy asked.

“Oh come on, didn’t you hear what Tweek said to him yesterday? He liked Craig’s face, and let’s admit, Craig isn’t very attractive, so how could anyone like his face unless someone likes him,” Clyde nudged me.

I sighed, “all of you need to shut up,” I said, “what happened yesterday meant nothing.”

“Oh? Then why did you blush when he said that?” Clyde grinned.

“Fuck off,” I pushed his face away, “for the last time, there’s nothing going on with me and Tweek.”

“M-maybe, I mean...T-Tweek is a s-s-spy, i-it could n-n-never work,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah...you’re right, what were we thinking?” Token sighed.

“Sorry Craig,” Clyde patted my back.

“.....” As the others resumed eating their lunches, as if nothing happened, I sat there, staring at my lunch for a bit. Suddenly, I could feel eyes on me, but it wasn’t Clyde, Token, or Jimmy since they were talking among themselves now. I lifted my head, and I saw Tweek, staring at me again. “.....”

“.....” Just like before, we were just sitting where we were, staring at each other from across the room, wondering which one of us would look away first. However, this felt different...more...intense.

Not sure what to do, I just raised my hand, waving at him. Wasn’t sure why, I just did. Tweek seemed surprised, but he smiled and waved back at me. I looked down, hoping I wasn’t blushing. I could hear my heart racing.

Suddenly, Tweek got up from his table, picked up his tray, and began walking by our table. I thought that was going to be it, but I noticed him dropping a small, folded piece of paper right next to me. I looked at him, and he glanced over, but doesn’t say a word. He proceeded to dump his trash away before leaving the cafeteria.

Confused, I picked up the piece of paper, making sure the guys aren’t looking, and opened it.

_Meet me in the third floor restroom when you have time. Come alone._

I can feel the sweat forming.

I contemplated on telling the others, but I decided to bite my tongue and just fold the paper back up and placed it in my pocket. I looked around, making sure no one saw, especially the other spies, and was glad that no one seemed to notice what just happened.

So after I finished my lunch, I told the guys that I needed to go somewhere for awhile, and that I’d meet them after school.

“Really? Where?” Token asked.

“S-shouldn’t i-it be better t-t-to stick t-together?” Jimmy asked.

“You don’t have to worry about anything, I’m just going to the restroom, that’s all,” I said.

“Okay, but if we don’t see you coming out of the school at three, we’re going to come looking for you,” Clyde said.

“Fine, whatever,” I said, “I’ll see you guys later,” I said. I started leaving and headed upstairs.

Now the third floor was pretty much dead. No one actually comes up here since there was no need, and because not many kids had the energy to actually go up here. Since there weren’t anything useful up here, there was no need for cameras. Basically, anyone can do anything they want up here, but that still doesn’t mean it’s safe since the third floor was in shambles and had many loose boards, walls coming apart, and shattered glass everywhere. One wrong step, you could easily fall through the floors and land all the way back to the first floor, maybe even the basement, easily a way to get yourself killed.

So as I was heading towards the restroom, I made sure to carefully step around, made sure not to run, and just try to get to the restroom as carefully as I can. Once I reached the restroom, I was surprised by how clean everything was, compared to the crap in the hallway. It’s as if someone took extra care into keeping this place clean and tidy.

“You made it,” I noticed Tweek by the sink, he was smiling happily when he noticed me.

“I’m here,” I said, feeling very cautious.

“Well don’t just stand there, come in, and be sure to lock the door behind you,” Tweek said.

“....” I stepped inside as he told me to, but I didn’t lock the door. Tweek must have noticed because he rolled his eyes and walked over, I flinched as he reached out and locked the door behind me.

“I’m not going to bite...yet,” Tweek smiled as he stepped back.

“....Why am I here?” I asked.

“Well...what do you think?” Tweek asked.

“I think...you’re going to kill me in here and dump my body in one of the stalls?”

Tweek chuckled, “creative. I might do that for my next job, but you don’t have to worry, I’m not planning your death here,” Tweek said.

“Then...why am I here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tweek asked. He had his hands behind his back, he stared at my shyly, and his cheeks were a slight pink color.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

“....You know we can’t,” I said.

“Why not?” Tweek asked, tilting his head.

“Well for one, you’re a spy, and two, if we were caught together, either you get killed or I be sent to the Chop Chop room. In the end, we’d both be dead.”

“True...not unless no one has to know about us,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“I checked. There’s no cameras up here, barely anyone comes up here, and the camera that’s pointed to the stairs are placed in a spot that’s blocked by a column, so when you come up here, the cameras won’t be able to see you. The principal is so focus on the other areas, he doesn’t pay attention to that particular spot nor does he tries to fix it. It’s perfect,” Tweek smiled.

“Still, it’s too risky,” I said.

“Aw, come on, don’t you want to be with me? I’ve noticed how you kept staring at me during lunch, and I’ve noticed how sweaty and warm you get whenever I’m around,” Tweek smiled.

I blushed, “well...yeah...cause...I’ll admit...you’re quite attractive,” I said.

“See?” Tweek smiled.

“But what about you? Why do you like me? We’ve never talked to each other except for yesterday.”

“...You wanna know why?” Tweek asked. I nodded. “...Okay, guess we should get to know each other a bit here,” Tweek then grabbed a picnic blanket from a basket that I noticed. Tweek spread the blanket down and sat on it. He patted at a spot, looking at me. I sighed before walking over and sitting down in front of him, making sure to keep my distance just in case. “Before we talk, want something to eat? I’ve noticed you barely at anything all week, you’re all skin and bones,” Tweek commented, “I got some snacks that haven’t expired if you want. Also, how do you like the restroom? Took me days to clean and repair it, but it should keep us safe, and make sure no one can hear us in here,” Tweek smiled.

I sighed, “can you just...start talking? I’m not very comfortable here...especially when I have no idea what you’re planning,” I said, hugging my knees.

“I’m not planning anything, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Then why am I here?”

“Because I like you,” Tweek said.

“But why?”

“Does there have to be a reason why I like you? I mean, why do you like me even though you know I’m a spy?”

I blushed, pulling on the strings of my hat, looking away in embarrassment. “I don’t know...I just do.”

Tweek smiled before he sighed and leaned back a bit, “alright...the truth is...I actually hated your guts,” Tweek said.

“Oh…”

“Don’t get me wrong, I hated almost everyone. When you become a spy, they basically brainwash you into thinking that everyone is out to get you, so the only way to stop that is by getting them first. That’s how we were trained, that’s how we were taught. Of course, it doesn’t work completely on us, but we all still do our jobs since we like the awards we get for doing our job.”

“Which is?”

“Nicer lunches, a place to relax, and basically doing whatever we want, regardless of the rules here. So yeah...we basically keep an eye on people, see who’s breaking the rules, take them to the Chop Chop room as you all call it, and let the executioner do his thing.”

“E-executioner?” I asked.

“Yeah. Big, scary guy, wears a black hood over his head. Just like the Snatcher guy outside, we have no idea who this guy is or what his story is. All we know is that the principal hired him, and the sick bastard loves chopping up kids. We usually get out before he begins.”

“Jesus,” I said, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

“So yeah, we spies, we don’t trust any of the normal kids. For me, I use to hate you and your friends, watching you all get all smiley and happy, I especially hated Clyde.”

“So...what changed?”

“....Well...I guess when I saw you smiling,” Tweek admitted.

“...What?” I looked at him.

Tweek blushed, “I don’t know, one moment, I was hating you from the distance, the next...when I saw you smile for the first time at probably something Clyde said...I felt...weird,” Tweek said.

“When did this...happen?” I asked.

“I think...a year ago?” Tweek said.

“Jesus….” I looked down, feeling my heart pounding.

“What about you? When did you start to like me?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I looked down, scratching my chin, “when...we were twelve. I liked how you looked, the way you acted, and...you had a nice smile,” I admitted.

Tweek looked at me for a few seconds before he smiled. He then moved closer, and I just sat where I was, feeling my cheeks getting warm. When I felt Tweek’s breath against my cheek, I looked at his eyes, I can see the hungry look in them.

“Are you scared...of me?” Tweek whispered.

“......” I shook my head, not feeling scared anymore.

“....Good,” Tweek said, he started to close his eyes as he pressed his lips against mine.

I’ve never been kissed before, I mean, who has the time to do that when everyday is so awful, so I was a bit unsure on what to do and just let Tweek do most of the work since it seems he’s much more experienced than me here. I wondered if he kissed anyone else like this before.

I felt Tweek pushing me down, so I’d be lying on my back, he still had his lips on mine as he started removing my hat. I felt a bit scared since I’ve never done this before, but...this feeling...it felt good.

Tweek pulled away, staring down at me with a look that I wasn’t familiar with. “Have you ever done this before?” Tweek asked, tilting his head.

I blushed as I looked up at him, I couldn’t speak, it’s as if my words were clogged in my throat. I just shook my head slowly, keeping my eyes on his. 

Tweek smirked, “well this will be fucking fun,” Tweek said, I watched as he began removing his shirt.

I gulped as I let him do whatever he wanted to me.

* * *

Whenever I have free time after lunch, I would go to the third floor to meet with Tweek. We’d usually sit together, talk, eat some snacks he brought with him, play games, and of course, we’d have sex...a lot of sex.

I’ve never considered myself to be sexually active, but after my first time with Tweek, I started looking forward to it whenever I meet with Tweek. Hell, I didn’t mind if we’re doing it on the hard, cold floor, nor did I mind the smell from the toilets, I just focus more on Tweek and how handsome he was, even when he was covered in sweat.

“Oh Jesus, do you...ever run out of energy?” I panted, cleaning myself up and putting my clothes back on, but not putting on my jacket quite yet.

Tweek chuckled, “I should say the same to you, considering how you were a virgin not too long ago,” Tweek smirked before he leaned forward and open mouth kissed me. I blushed as Tweek pushed his tongue practically down my throat, and I just held his arm as I kissed back. Tweek pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips, he smiled as he stared at my dazed face. “You’re so cute when you’re completely flushed.”

I blushed and simply nuzzled my face against his neck, wrapping my arms around him. “Shut up.”

Tweek chuckled, “god, if you ever tell a spy to shut up, you might as well say goodbye to your tongue, they’d immediately cut it off.”

“Jesus Christ, the more you talk about what you guys do, the more paranoid I’m going to be,” I said.

“Oh don’t worry, I would never let anyone hurt you,” Tweek said, patting my head.

“Won’t you get in trouble if you try to fight back?” I asked.

“Not really. Even if we don’t trust other kids, we also don’t trust each other. We usually stay away from each other and do our jobs alone. I have seen two spies going at each other, one of them stabbing the other. The principal doesn’t care though, so he’ll let it go unless there is a reason as to why they were fighting. If any spy does something the principal doesn’t like, well then, they’d get punished. Which is why we have to be very careful when coming up here. If anyone knew what we were doing, well...we’re both fucked,” Tweek said.

“....I don’t want to see you get hurt,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “me too.” Tweek hugged me before he tilted my head and pressed his lips against mine. “Mmm….I love how soft your lips are.”

I blushed, “I like the feel of your lips too,” I said.

Tweek chuckled as he pulled me in for another kiss. He was being a lot more frisky with this one, even pushing my head forward a bit. God, I love it when he starts getting rough.

“Oh god, I just want to fuck you again. You think we have time for one more round?” Tweek said, looking at me like a predator.

“Ugh, I’m spent. Besides, school is almost over, we better head back downstairs,” I said.

“Tch, you’re no fun,” Tweek said.

“You know the rules, we can’t be here. We have to leave immediately at three,” I said.

“Yeah yeah, alright,” Tweek sighed as he began putting everything away.

Once we cleaned up and checked outside to make sure no one was around, both Tweek and I left the restroom. As we were walking, I felt Tweek grabbing my hand, I looked at him, but don’t say anything, I just squeezed his hand back. When we started walking back downstairs, we looked around before looking at each other.

“Tomorrow, same time?” Tweek smiled.

I smiled, “yeah.”

“....I like it when you smile,” Tweek said.

“Same goes for you,” I said.

Tweek chuckled before he looked around, he then leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. “Bye.”

“Bye,” I said.

We let go of the other’s hand and went our separate ways. I let out a sigh as I watched Tweek leave before I turned and began heading to where the guys were. However, as I was about to turn the corner, I was surprised when I saw Clyde.

“Clyde?”

“Hey,” Clyde said, looking a bit scared.

“How...how long were you there?” I asked, feeling my heart drop.

“...What...what was that, Craig?” Clyde asked.

“....Nothing,” I said, “I was just...talking to him..to..uh..Tweek,” I said.

“I saw him kiss you,” Clyde said.

I cursed in my head. “Please...please don’t tell anyone,” I begged him.

“.....Do you...like him?” Clyde asked.

“.....Yes,” I said.

“But he’s a spy,” Clyde said, “what if he’s just using you for info?”

“He isn’t,” I said, “I know he isn’t. He likes me.”

“Craig, this is very dangerous! You know what will happen if you’re caught!”

“I know, which is why you have to keep this a secret, please Clyde.”

“...God...you’re asking me to do something that might get us both killed,” Clyde said.

“Please...you’re my best friend, and I know you’re the only one I can trust aside from Token and Jimmy to keep this a secret. Please.”

“....Do you...like him that much?” Clyde asked.

“.....I do,” I said, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

“....Huh...well...alright,” Clyde sighed, “if he makes you happy, then who am I to take that away from you?”

“Clyde, thank you. I owe you,” I said.

“Aw, come on! What are friends for?” Clyde grinned as he wrapped his arm around me. “Now come on! Let’s go home. Also, you have to tell me everything.”

“Well...I can’t really say everything, but I’ll tell you how sweet Tweek is if you like,” I said.

“Aw, high school romance, the best kind,” Clyde laughed.

I sighed, but had a smile on my face as I patted Clyde on the back. I’m so glad to have Clyde as my friend, I don’t know what I would do if he wasn’t around.

* * *

The next morning, Clyde and I were walking to school like normal, making sure to get there as quickly as we can to avoid the Snatcher. Clyde nearly had a heart attack when he heard the sound of an engine in the distance. Once we reached school, Clyde relaxed and even started joking at how close we were to being Snatcher victims.

“Oh man, I thought we were dead!” Clyde said.

“It was just a car from the local punks,” I said, but calmed down myself.

“I know, but Jesus, that guy is so scary! Maybe we should all come together and fight him! There’s no way he can get all of us at once, right?” Clyde said.

“I guess, but you know none of the kids are gonna listen,” I said.

“Not if we don’t give them a reason to fight! Hell, if we can get them to fight the Snatcher guy, we can also fight against that dictator of a principal of ours!”

“Clyde, keep your voice down,” I said as I began looking around.

“I’m just saying, once all the kids realized we how if we all come together, no one can hurt us! We’d be free! We’d get rid of the threat outside and inside of school! We’ll finally be able to do what we want without fear! Might even make the world a better-” Clyde accidentally bumped into a kid when he wasn’t looking. Clyde quickly turned around to apologize, but stopped when he noticed how pissed off the kid looked.

We both realized he was a spy.

“Conspiring against the principal, huh? Clyde Donovan, you’re in trouble.” The kid then grabbed Clyde’s arm, pulling him with him.

“W-wait!” I ran towards them, trying to stop him, “he was just joking! T-there’s no conspiracy here! Clyde was just joking, right?”

“Y-yeah, I was...I was j-joking!” Clyde said.

“See? You don’t have to take him to the Chop Chop room!”

“Craig Tucker, we may have allowed you to be with one of our spies, but that doesn’t mean we’ll let you help this fucker for conspiring against the principal,” the kid said.

“...W-what?”

“Craig! Help!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Shit, come on, just let him go! He didn’t do anything wrong!” I shouted.

“For the last time, get out of the way!” The kid shoved me so hard that I fell back and hit my head against the locker. I hissed in pain as I fell to the ground, clutching aching head. I looked up, seeing my vision darkening as the spy started dragging Clyde away, no one even attempting to stop them.

“Wait...please...stop…” I panted, trying to get up, but the ringing in my head was making it hard to focus.

“Craig!” I heard Clyde’s pleading voice, but it was too late. I fainted before I could save him.

“Clyde….Clyde….” I muttered as I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I noticed Token and Jimmy were right by my side, making sure I was okay. They had tears in their eyes as they asked me if I was okay when I woke up.

I touched my head, groaning in pain, but remembering Clyde, I quickly got up, looking around.

“Clyde? Clyde!” I shouted, I turned towards the two, “where is he?”

“.....” The two fell silent as they looked down.

“Where is he!?” I shouted, feeling my heart racing.

“We’re sorry,” Token said.

“W-w-we heard f-from the other k-kids a-about w-what happened. W-we came rushing when w-we found you, b-but Clyde...he’s g-gone,” Jimmy said.

My heart stopped.

“No..no no no...I was right there...I could have...I could done something, I could have saved him!”

“Craig, there was nothing you could do,” Token sighed.

“Y-you know it’s a-against the rules to g-go against t-the p-p-principal,” Jimmy said.

“I don’t fucking care! If I just...if I have saved Clyde...he wouldn’t...he wouldn’t….” I felt sick in my stomach. Tears started falling from my eyes as my hands began trembling.

Suddenly, I remembered what that kid said to me earlier, about how he knew about my relationship with Tweek. My blood began to boil as I started rushing towards the stairs that led to the third floor.

“Craig, wait!” Token called out, but I ignored him.

When I reached the stairs, I looked around for the cameras, I stopped when I saw one particular camera that was pointed straight at the stairs. Tweek said it was supposed to be blocked by the pillar, but it was aimed straight at the stairs, meaning it saw me going up here multiple times, with Tweek.

He lied.

I glared at the camera before rushing upstairs, knowing full well that Tweek would be waiting there. Once I reached the restroom, I kicked the door opened, surprising Tweek, who was busy fixing the tiles on the wall.

“Jesus, you scared me!”

“....You fucking liar,” I said, tears falling from my eyes.

“What? What are you-” I ran up to him, pushing him against the wall.

“You liar!” I shouted, “you..you told me that the camera wasn’t able to see me coming up here, but it does! You fucking liar!” I shouted.

“....Okay...yes...I lied,” Tweek said.

“Why?” I said.

Tweek bit his bottom lip, fidgeting, “because I didn’t want you to leave….I wanted you to stay with me, so I just...I lied about the camera pointing to the stairs.”

“I can’t fucking believe you,” I pushed him away, turning my back away from him.

“What’s the big deal? When the others told me about me and you, they said they didn’t care as long as we aren’t planning anything that would go against the principal. I was meaning to tell you the truth one day, I just didn’t think it would be so soon,” Tweek said.

“Oh, so I guess your friends with a murderer who killed my best friend!” I shouted.

“What?”

“Oh, haven’t heard? One of your guys fucking took Clyde, and now he’s gone…” I said.

“Oh my god...Craig, I’m so sorry,” Tweek said.

“Tch...no you aren’t,” I said, “you never liked anyone, especially my friends. You said so yourself, right? You didn’t care about anyone but yourself, and me...if that’s even the truth.”

“Craig, I do care about you!” Tweek said.

“Like hell you do,” I said.

“Craig, please. I know Clyde is gone, but you can’t be mad at me. Now why don’t you just sit down, take a deep breath, and maybe eat something? You’ll feel a lot better,” Tweek said.

“I don’t want to do that,” I said.

“Craig, come on. I mean, people die practically everyday in this damn town, and in the world! So what if Clyde is dead? He would have died eventually.”

“....I can’t believe you just said that,” I said.

“.....Craig, I didn’t-”

“No...no...you know what? Fuck you. I knew I shouldn’t have let myself trust you, I knew I shouldn’t have let my feelings get in the way. I should have listened to myself and avoided you at all cost. I knew that if I stayed with you, I’d be dead sooner than I wanted.”

“....So what? That’s it then? You’re just gonna leave and forget about me? You aren’t scared I might go after you now?” Tweek frowned, his hands began trembling.

“At this moment, I don’t care what you do. I don’t care if you come after me and get me killed. From now on...I never want see you again, Tweek. Stay away from me,” I said as I turned and began leaving.

“Craig! If you leave, I’ll...I’ll….I’ll be sure to send you to the Chop Chop room!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Then what’s stopping you?” I said. I opened the door and left. I didn’t look back.

As I was walking back downstairs, tears continued to fall from my eyes as I felt my stomach twisting into a knot. I felt sick and tired of all of this. The blood, the chaos, the murders, everything. Clyde was the only one of us that kept going, no matter how bad things got, but now he’s gone, he’s gone forever.

It’s as if our very last hope vanished right before our eyes, and there was nothing we could do.

We are all going to die soon.

* * *

Later that day as we were all having lunch, we were all silent, even the people that were also in the cafeteria were much more quiet than normal. I didn’t really care, just grabbed my food, then headed to my table to sit with my friends.

I sighed as I stared at the empty seat next to me. “I’m sorry, Clyde,” I whispered.

“It’s not your fault, Craig,” Token said.

“Then whose fault is it? Clearly it’s not Clyde’s,” I sighed, I stared at my lunch. Mystery meat, corn, and a cookie. I just groaned and pushed my lunch away.

“Y-y-you know, C-Clyde would t-tell you off for n-not eating,” Jimmy said.

“He’s probably say how skinny you’ve gotten, Craig,” Token smiled sadly, “would probably urge you to eat something.”

“O-or at least eat your lunch f-for you.”

I smiled a bit, knowing full well that Clyde would do that, “yeah...he would,” I sighed as I poked my lunch. As I let out another sigh, I looked up and saw Tweek sitting at his usual table. He was staring at me, but I can see the sadness in his eyes. I just frowned and looked away from him, not wanting to interact with him anymore. “....You know what...though I still don’t think the meat here is good, I might as well eat something...for Clyde,” I said.

“Yeah, for Clyde,” Token smiled.

“F-for C-Clyde.”

We all raised our forks and clinked them together. I watched as the two began shoving their lunches into their mouths as I pulled mine closer to me, I took my fork and stabbed a piece, getting ready to bite into it. However, before I could put the food in my mouth, I noticed something was off.

“....” I noticed a piece of hair in the food, it was long and pretty thick. When I plucked it out, the first thing I did was get disgusted that a lunch lady didn’t pull their hair back, however, when I looked back at the lunch ladies who were all serving the food, I realized that none of them had brown hair. When I noticed that, the second thing I did was get a bad feeling as I stared at the hair more closely.

The way it looked, the coloring, the length. It was very similar to Clyde’s hair. I suddenly looked at the meat, realizing how we were only served meat after a student is sent to the Chop Chop room, and the only time we don’t get meat is when no one has gone broken the rules. Clyde was taken to the Chop Chop room this morning, and...this strand of hair was very similar to his….

Dear god.

“D-don’t eat that!” I shouted as I swept my arm across the table, throwing all of our lunches off. This caused everyone to turn to look at me.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Token shouted.

“It’s not meat...it’s not meat,” I began gagging as I stared at the food in horror, “it’s not meat, it’s Clyde!” I shouted.

The two went pale and stared at me in shock, and the kids that heard me, including Tweek, all stared at their lunches in confusion.

“Dude, are you sure?” Token asked.

I nodded and show him the strand of hair I found in my lunch, pointing out how similar it is to Clyde, and even telling him that that must be why the meat always looked weird and tasted strange.

“O-oh god, w-we were eating…” Jimmy looked ready to hurl.

“Shit...shit shit shit!” Token cursed as he began shaking.

As the two began panicking, I looked up at Tweek and glared at him. I got up and head over to where Tweek was sitting, I grabbed him by the collar, and got ready to beat him up if he doesn’t start talking.

“Did you know about it? Where the meat really came from?” I said, looking at him.

“...No...I didn’t. I told you, we’d leave before the executioner does his job,” Tweek said, shaking.

“.....Damn it,” I let Tweek go, feeling sick to my stomach. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the spy that took Clyde away, and my blood began boiling as I realized it was his fault that everyone here was eating my best friend! “You!” I shouted as I ran towards him, ready to knock him out, “this is your fault!” I shouted as I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground easily, blood running down his nose since I hit him there.

“Y-you can’t do that, Tucker! I’ll have you go to the Chop Chop room!”

“Do it then! Turn me into meat then! Have us all eat human flesh like you and that sicko of a principal has been doing this entire time!” I shouted.

Everyone began to murmur, realizing what I just said. I hear a few people gasping as they stared down at their lunches.

“Are we actually eating people?”

“No wonder it tasted funny.”

“Oh god, does that mean I ate my best friend before?”

“I don’t feel so good...I’m gonna hurl…”

Everyone began to panic, staring at me and the spy. They all became outraged and began throwing their trays across the room, even going after the lunch ladies, angry and disgusted that they’ve been eating other kids this entire time.

“What’s wrong with you? You don’t think our lives aren’t shit already!? Now you’re serving us people!?”

“What kind of fucking place is this!”

“This was my only safe place from home, and this is what you’re doing to us!? You’re all sick!”

Everyone was riled up, reaching to grab the lunch ladies, with intent to hurt them. While they were getting mad, I noticed the spy calling for someone, and before I knew it, more spies suddenly came to the cafeteria, ready to stop the situation.

“You’re all fucked now,” the asshole said, smirking at me.

“....We’ll see about that,” I quickly got up on a table and began to yell for everyone to stop. “Stop!” Everyone froze, staring at me, including Token, Jimmy, and Tweek. “Everyone, I know you’re all pissed off at what the principal and the adults have been doing, hell, I’m pissed off too since I almost ate my best friend!” I shouted, “but right now, you’re focusing on the wrong people, it’s these assholes that are making our lives difficult! They’re the ones that are telling the principal what we’re doing and getting us killed! They’re the ones who indirectly fed us our fallen friends!”

“He’s right! It’s those damn spies fault!”

“It’s not just them, it’s the fucking entirety of this school, especially the principal! We thought this was the only safe place we could be in, away from the Snatcher, but you know what? I’d rather be out there than having a dictator getting us killed and forcing us to eat each other!” I shouted.

“Yeah!” Everyone exclaimed.

“You know, before Clyde died, he said that we should all come together and putting this entire school down! That it’s up to us to save ourselves and our future, so you know what, our time to stand up for ourselves is now! We are not going to die in here or out there, we are going to be the new hope for the future!” I shouted.

“Yeah!” Everyone shouted.

“So what are you all going to do about it!?” I shouted.

“Bring down the school!” Everyone than started tearing down walls, flipping tables over, and even attacking any of the spies that tried to stop them. Even got the asshole who took Clyde away. I did noticed that some of the spies that came in looked at each other before throwing down their walkie-talkies and began destroying the cafeteria as well. I smiled as I watched the mayhem, and though I’m not particularly sure if this was right, I know Clyde would be happy.

“Craig! Come on, let’s go wreck the hallways!” Token exclaimed.

“L-let’s get these a-assholes o-once and f-for all!” Jimmy shouted.

“Yeah!” I smiled as I stepped down and began to leave, when I look back, I noticed that Tweek was gone. I wasn’t sure if he joined in on the mayhem or got hurt, whatever the case was, I worry too much for him, but I did hope he will be okay.

As we were all walking down the hallway, Token and Jimmy ahead of me, I suddenly felt a large hand grabbing my by the arm and pulling me away. I tried to yell for help, but another hand covered my mouth.

I was soon taken inside a room that was very dark and smells of rotten flesh and blood. When the lights turned on, I paled when I realized where I was.

I was in the Chop Chop room.

“You little piece of shit, what do you think you’re doing to my school?” A familiar voice spoke from behind. It was the principal. The principal stepped out, and he was wearing a black apron and black hood over his head. I couldn’t believe my eyes, the principal was the executioner this entire time.

“You know what you’re doing to this school, you asshole!? How could you feed us people!?” I shouted.

“Oh please, you all were complaining about how there wasn’t much meat in the past few years, so I gave you all what you wanted,” the principal said.

“You’re feeding us our friends, you sick fuck!” I shouted.

The principal glared at me, “you know something, kid….I could have easily made sure to keep you all out while that Snatcher fella is out there, taking you kids, doing god knows what to you, but know, I decided to be generous and open my school to you all, feeding you, letting you do whatever you wanted, as long as you follow a few simple rules, but no, you all decided to break my rules, so of course...I had to break your necks,” the principal then opened the furnace, he pulled me closer and closer towards it. “So...you want to burn my school down? Fine, go ahead, you wanna burn me? Sure, do it, but before any of you little shits get to that part, I’m gonna enjoy watching you burn alive.”

“Get off me!” I shouted as I tried to pull away, I even tried placing my hands on the side of the furnace, but it was so hot that I nearly burnt my hands off. “Stop it!” I shouted, sweat forming from the heat.

“Say hello to that friend of yours...oh and tell him that he tasted great to me,” the principal began shoving my head towards the furnace, and I wasn’t able to stop him, but before he could, I suddenly hear the door opening and a loud scream. “Gah!” I turned my head and saw a bat hitting the principal in the head, knocking the bastard out.

I quickly pulled away once the principal was out, and looked up to see Tweek with a bat. He was breathing like crazy, his eyes wide, his hands trembling as he held the bat.

“Don’t...touch my boyfriend,” Tweek gulped as he threw the bat away. He turned towards me, “are you okay?”

“....Yeah, I am,” I said.

“....Craig, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry for what I did. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, I should have comforted you like your friends. I just….ugh….I’m not good at stuff like this. For years, I’ve been numb to seeing death...like...I’m use to it, and I...I hate that I’m use to it, but when I saw the principal grabbing you...I knew that I didn’t want to see you die,” Tweek suddenly began crying, “I like you, Craig. I like you so much, and I know you’re angry at me and you probably hate me, but...please...don’t leave me alone,” he began trembling.

“.....” I sighed as I walked over and hugged him tightly, “let’s just go, let’s get out of here, okay?”

“....” Tweek sniffled as he held me, “okay.”

We quickly left the school as everyone continued to destroy everything. Not wanting to really be part of the mayhem, we decided to leave, and go anywhere that would be safer than the school.

Once we left, I felt Tweek holding my hand tightly, but I didn’t pull away or anything, I just squeezed his hand.

“...Thank you for saving me,” I said.

“....Well...I wasn’t going to let that bastard kill you...even if he was my boss,” Tweek said.

“....You worried about anything?”

“....” Tweek looked back at the school, watching people going room to room, throwing furniture out of the window, “...well...maybe the restroom and our time there, but...I won’t miss anything, not with you here,” Tweek said.

“....” I smiled, “well then...I guess I can say...I forgive you.”

Tweek looked at me, smiling, “I’m glad.”

As we began walking, not really sure where to go, we froze when we heard the familiar sound of an engine.

“Shit,” I paled.

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” I looked around, wondering where we could hide, but when we saw the familiar black van pulling up, and a figure stepping out, we knew we were fucked.

“Come on! We got to run back inside!” Tweek shouted, pulling at my arm.

“...” As I stared at the mysterious man coming out of his van, staring at us, I knew that I was tired of running, I was tired of not doing anything. It was time for me to do something. “We have to fight.”

“What? There’s just two of us!”

“And one of him. We’re not kids anymore, Tweek, if we keep letting this guy take kids and killing them, then there is no hope for the future, like Clyde said, it’s up to us to change the future, otherwise...why keep going?”

“.....” Tweek stared at me then at the masked figure walking up to us, he was holding a knife in his hand. Tweek trembled, but when I squeezed his hand, he calmed down and smiled, “if we make it, will things get better?”

“....” I smiled, “who knows, but let’s not lose hope,” I said.

“....” Tweek sighed, “you’re so lucky I like you,” Tweek then stood by my side as we stared at the man.

The man froze for a second, looking at us for a second, he chuckled to himself, muttering something, but we couldn’t hear. I just held Tweek’s hand as we stared ahead, we were both terrified, but determined to stop this once and for all, no matter what happens. The killings needed to end.

“Hey….I love you,” Tweek said.

I felt my heart pounding and a smile formed on my lips. The man began to run at us with his tools, screaming at the top of his lungs. I did noticed a few kids have also stepped outside, they noticed what was happening and were watching in anticipation. I wasn’t sure if they were going to fight with us as well, but whatever happens, I just kept holding Tweek’s hand, and not letting fear get to me this time.

“I love you too,” I said.

We both screamed and lunged at the man.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, you all must hate me for ending it like that, but hey, technically if you have ever read "1984" by George Orwell, technically, the ending to that was kinda ambiguous, not as much as this one, but it still left some unanswered questions for me when I read it back in high school, so don't judge (lol).
> 
> But yeah, the reason I left the story like that is so that you can all interpret the ending however you want. You can say Craig and Tweek survive at the end, all the kids came running and helped out, or the two die, either way, I'm leaving it like that because that's how a lot of dystopian stories leave things off, at least from the ones I've read before.
> 
> So with that, hope you enjoyed it, not really my best work, but I put all my efforts into this one, so hope that says something. Either way, I'll be updating the superhero and Lonely Astronaut story real soon, so see you guys then! Goodbye and enjoy your day!


End file.
